Apoyos de Smashers
by Ramonium
Summary: Daraen no quiere perder las viejas costumbres. Ahora que está en la Mansión Smash, piensa tener todas las conversaciones de apoyo que pueda con sus nuevos compañeros. Fic basado en el sistema de conversaciones de Fire Emblem: Awakening.
1. Shulk y Daraen (M)

_NOTA DEL AUTOR: Esta idea se me ha ocurrido hablando con Varanus K, gracias al ejemplo de algunos fics anglosajones parecidos. Esta historia no está en formato script (FanFiction lo prohíbe), pero se acerca a él porque mi intención es plasmar al máximo el estilo del juego._

_Este fic es conjunto, ya que lo hemos hecho Varanus K y yo. El objetivo es ir incluyendo conversaciones de apoyo al estilo de Fire Emblem Awakening, protagonizadas por Daraen en sus dos sexos. Planeamos hacer los apoyos de todos los personajes capaces de hablar de Super Smash Bros., y como ocurre con el juego de 3DS, algunos acabarán en el rango S... sí, con el matrimonio._

_Esta primera historia está protagonizada por el Daraen masculino y Shulk, héroe de Xenoblade Chronicles. No os preocupéis: no hay spoilers de ninguno de los dos juegos, así que podéis leer este texto tranquilamente y sin miedo de destriparos absolutamente nada._

_Supongo que no hace falta que lo diga, pero los textos legales son lo que son: estos personajes no me pertenecen, y no han sido creados ni por mí ni por Varanus K. Los dos protagonistas de este fic pertenecen a Nintendo, y si concretamos más hay que decir que Daraen ha sido creado por Intelligent Systems y Shulk por Monolith Soft. Super Smash Bros. ha sido desarrollado por Nintendo, en concreto por el equipo de Masahiro Sakurai._

_Espero que os guste, y recordad que esto también es obra de Varanus K._

* * *

**Apoyo C**

**Música recomendada: 63 Come, Don't Be Afraid**

— Hmm... entonces si le damos la vuelta...

—¡Ey, Shulk! — Gritó Daraen al huma, que estaba completamente enfrascado en la lectura de un libro.

—Aunque el tornillo se podría salir... vaya...

El estratega, sintiéndose ignorado, se colocó delante del espadachín.

— ¡ Shulk! ¡Eh, Tierra llamando a Shulk!

El huma se sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de dejar caer el libro.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Daraen, qué susto! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

— No mucho. ¿Tan interesante es lo que estás leyendo? ¿Qué es?

— Ah, esto... Bueno, es un libro que encontré en la biblioteca...

Daraen se quedó de brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente a su compañero. Shulk tragó saliva.

— Y... bueno... ¿por qué me miras así?

— Es solo curiosidad. A ver... ¿qué pone ahí...? "Robótica"... ¿Estás leyendo una novela? No la conozco.

— Jajaja... veces se me olvida que venimos de mundos totalmente diferentes, Daraen. A ver cómo te lo explico...

(...)

La larga explicación de Shulk había dejado al estratega con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Le brillaban los ojos y miraba al infinito, pensativo, apoyando la barbilla en una mano.

— Oh, así que consiste en crear seres de manera artificial... eso no es muy diferente de la magia.

— Sí, más o menos. Funcionan de manera distinta a nosotros y no necesitan comida ni bebida: solo energía.

— ¡Increíble! Me encantaría poder hacer algo como esto algún día. ¿Te imaginas cómo sería un ejército de robots? ¡Los mandaríamos al frente y no tendrían que morir más soldados! Shulk, _tienes_ que enseñarme este arte, por favor.

— Un ejército de robots...

El huma se mordió el labio. Parecía disgustado por alguna razón. Se apresuró a hablar antes de que el estratega pudiera añadir nada más:

— Es que... No creo que sea buena idea, Daraen. Además, no creo que en vuestro mundo haya material para construirlos.

— Bueno, tenemos acero, hierro y un montón de herreros buenísimos. Algo podremos hacer, ¿no?

...

¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Qué te pasa?

— Verás... no me encuentro bien, Robin. ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento?

El huma se levantó de la silla y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

— ¡Shulk, espera...! Hmmm...

Me está ocultando algo, pero... ¿qué es? ¿Habré dicho algo malo?

**Daraen y Shulk llegan al nivel de apoyo C.**

* * *

**Apoyo B:**

**Música recomendada: 64 We Battle Supported By Bonds**

— Daraen, ¿tienes un segundo?

— Sí, ¿qué pasa?

— Es sobre lo que estuvimos hablando ayer. Me fui de repente y quería disculparme.

El estratega sonrió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

— No te preocupes: tus razones tendrías. Supongo que mis palabras te hicieron recordar algo desagradable...

— No, no pasa nada. Simplemente, en mi mundo sufrimos una terrible guerra contra un ejército de robots. He visto morir a muchísimas personas por culpa de ellos, los mekon.

— Lo comprendo. No fue mi intención...

La mirada del huma se ensombreció.

— ¿Sabes? Mi viaje empezó porque quería buscar venganza. No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero esos robots entraban cuando querían en las aldeas, las arrasaban... Mis amigos y yo no podíamos permitirlo.

Daraen dio un respingo, sorprendido.

— Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Tú, un viaje por pura venganza? No te ofendas, pero no pareces ese tipo de persona...

Shulk soltó una risita nerviosa.

— Je... ¿Tú crees? Mi mejor amigo me dijo prácticamente lo mismo que tú. Además, si pude empezar ese viaje fue gracias a... esto.

El huma mostró su arma:

— Esta espada, la Monado, es la única capaz de dañar seriamente a los mekon. Solo yo puedo utilizarla, y me permite proteger a mis amigos... y ver el futuro.

Daraen frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ver el futuro?

— Sí, y eso me ha salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones. Además, si alguien cercano a mí está en peligro de muerte, puedo verlo antes de que ocurra y evitarlo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Puedes ver el futuro? Pero eso es...

— Ocurre solo de vez en cuando, no te creas que lo puedo controlar cuando quiera. Cómo y cuándo veo las visiones depende de la Monado.

Tras eso, Shulk se despidió y se fue.

— Aún así, de ser cierto, con un arma así la estrategia militar sería un juego de niños. Sin embargo...

_(Viajar en el tiempo, ver el futuro... Ese tipo de cosas dependen del poder de Naga. ¿Cómo va a tener Shulk una habilidad así? No, no puede ser. Imposible)._

**Daraen y Shulk llegan al nivel de apoyo B.**

* * *

**Apoyo A**

**Música recomendada: 63 Come, Don't Be Afraid**

Ese día era particularmente caluroso. Link, Dark Pit y algunos luchadores más habían decidido entrenar fuera, aprovechando el buen tiempo. Daraen, en cambio, caminaba por el interior de la mansión.

— Buf, qué calor. No me extraña que los demás hayan abierto todas las ventanas... Esto es insoportable.

Entonces, antes de que el estratega se pudiera dar cuenta, una figura conocida se abalanzó sobre él.

— ¿Shulk? ¿Pero qué...?

— ¡CUIDADO!

— ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? ¡quítate de encima!

Entonces, la vio. Una flecha atravesó a toda velocidad la ventana... justo por donde él estaba pasando segundos antes. Esta quedó clavada en la pared.

Shulk suspiró, aliviado.

— Ah, menos mal que estás bien... acabo de verte atravesado por esa flecha, y créeme: no ha sido agradable.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que... has visto que estaba a punto de morir?

— Sí. Ya te lo conté, ¿recuerdas? La Monado me permite ver el futuro cuando alguien cercano está en peligro.

La cara de Daraen se iluminó de inmediato.

— Es... ¡magnífico! ¡es increíble! ¡acabas de salvarme la vida!

Shulk dejó escapar una carcajada.

— Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

— ¡No, no, no lo entiendes! ¡Te debo una disculpa! ¡Al principio no te creí!

— Bah, ya estoy acostumbrado. ¿Sabes cuántas personas me creyeron a la primera cuando lo conté en mi mundo? ¡Una! No eres el único, Daraen.

— Pero aún así... yo...

Shulk sonrió.

— A mí también me resultó raro que pudieras hacer salir fuego de un libro. Pero bueno, creo que en esta mansión ya hemos visto de todo a estas alturas, ¿no crees?

El estratega asintió rápidamente.

— Totalmente. ¡Si hasta he podido conocer a los tatatarabuelos de dos amigos míos! Ah, la verdad es que no sé ni por qué me sorprendo...

— Si contásemos todas estas cosas en casa, nos tomarían por locos.

— Sí, pero descubrirlas es algo increíble. Hoy he conocido algo que pensaba que era imposible... te doy de nuevo las gracias por salvarme la vida, Shulk.

— Ya te he dicho que no ha sido nada. Si yo hubiera estado en peligro, estoy seguro de que me habrías salvado también.

— No lo dudes, compañero. ¿Sabes? Esto me ha sorprendido mucho... me gustaría saber más cosas de tu mundo. ¿Podrías contarme cómo vivís ahí?

— Por supuesto. A diferencia de lo que ocurre en tu tierra, nosotros vivimos sobre el cadáver de un titán que se enfrentó a otro hace miles de años...

— Ja, ja, ja...La verdad es que parece que todavía tienes muchas cosas interesantes que contarme...

**Daraen y Shulk llegan al nivel de apoyo A.**


	2. Meta Knight y Daraen (F)

_NOTA DE RAMONIUM: Aquí va el segundo capítulo, protagonizado por Meta Knight y la Daraen femenina._

_Como sabréis, en el rango S, los personajes se casan en Fire Emblem. Por ese motivo, tenéis esa pastelada súper forzada en el rango S. Podéis leerla si os apetece, pero comprendemos que queda extraño que Meta Knight se case con Daraen: en este sentido, no se aleja demasiado de determinados apoyos del juego, ya que algunos están metidos con calzador._

_Recuerdo que esta obra está realizada tanto por mí como por Varanus K. La autoría de este fic es completamente compartida._

_Os dejo una nota suya:_

_NOTA DE VARANUS K: Creo que después de haber ayudado a escribir semejante despropósito he perdido el derecho a manejar a Meta Knight en Smash Bros. *Hace una reverencia de disculpa delante de la caja del juego*. Aunque ha sido divertido intentar copiar el estilo forzadísimo de los apoyos de Fire Emblem xDDDD ¿Que cómo se van a casar estos dos si Meta Knight no tiene ni siquiera brazos? Ah, la magia del mundo de los videojuegos._

_Gracias a todos por vuestras reviews, también de mi parte. Como la historia la ha publicado Ramonium, es él el que responde a los comentarios por mensaje privado, pero eso no significa que yo no tenga en cuenta que os toméis el esfuerzo en escribir una opinión sobre la historia._

_Os lo dejo a continuación. Espero que os agrade:_

* * *

**Apoyo C**

**Música recomendada: 64 We Battle Supported By Bonds**

Esa tarde, Daraen había decido permanecer sola, perfeccionando su manejo de la espada. Durante su entrenamiento, oyó a alguien acercarse y una voz muy contundente y masculina sonó a la altura de sus rodillas. Era Meta Knight.

— Veo que estás practicando el arte de la esgrima. ¿Puedo quedarme a observar? Siempre es un placer contemplar a otro guerrero haciendo gala de sus habilidades.

Daraen se sintió algo avergonzada. Sin embargo, respondió:

— Por supuesto que sí, aunque... solo estoy practicando con el saco de arena, así que igual es aburrido...

El guerrero estelar la intimidaba. Había oído hablar de él y de su fama en el anterior torneo, y ella misma había podido ver grabaciones de peleas en las que ganaba a sus rivales sin demasiado esfuerzo. Su habilidad con la espada era tal, que Meta Knight era capaz de igualar e incluso superar al mismísimo Marth.

— ...No tienes un mal estilo, pero creo que no coges del todo bien la espada. Te aconsejo que te coloques en esta posición y la agarres así...

Meta Knight se acercó a Daraen y le ayudó a colocar su arma de una manera diferente. La estratega pudo comprobar al dar su primer tajo que golpeaba de forma mucho más rápida y eficaz. Además, tuvo la sensación de que así se cansaría menos.

— Vaya, se nota la diferencia. Gracias.

— Si quieres, podemos practicar un rato juntos. Justo ahora iba a hacerlo yo solo, de hecho.

— Oh, pero... ¿estás seguro? ¿no va a ser muy fácil para ti?

— Un verdadero guerrero aprende de todas sus experiencias y de todos sus contrincantes. Estoy seguro de que también podré aprender algo de ti durante este entrenamiento.

— Eh... bueno... vale...

_(Se lo está tomando demasiado en serio. Esto no va a acabar bien)._

Una hora más tarde, Daraen estaba de espaldas a Meta Knight, con la cara tan roja como la ropa de Mario. Se había puesto tan nerviosa que, de algún modo, se las había apañado para golpearse a sí misma la nariz con la espada de entrenamiento. Quería que se la tragase la tierra en ese mismo momento. A su lado, el guerrero estelar permanecía en silencio.

—…

—…

—…

Tras un rato, Meta Knight carraspeó.

—... Ya es suficiente por hoy. Gracias, Daraen.

—…

…

— ¿Ya se ha ido...? Sí, ya se ha ido. ¡AGH, POR NAGA! ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!

¡No se va a olvidar de esto ni en mil años! ¡Qué desastre! Tengo que irme de aquí, sí. He de volver con Miriel, Libra... Sí, sí, ya me estarán echando de menos.

**Daraen y Meta Knight llegan al nivel de apoyo C.**

* * *

**Apoyo B**

**Música recomendada: 62 Kweehahah!**

Daraen iba caminando por el pasillo cuando cierto ser de color rosa se chocó con ella.

— ¡Kirby, cuidado, casi me tiras! ¿Eh, qué es esto que llevas ahí...?

— ¡Uuuuh, uuh!

— ¿Pero qué...?

A lo lejos, una voz resonó por todo el edificio.

—¡KIRBY, BASTARDO, DEVUÉLVEMELA AHORA MISMO!

El héroe de Dream Land miró hacia los lados y luego, para horror de Daraen, le puso un objeto en las manos antes de salir corriendo.

—¡No, espera, vuelve aquí! Oh, maldita sea...

Era la conocida e inconfundible máscara... de Meta Knight. La voz del guerrero estelar resonó desde la escalera.

—¡Daraen! ¡Date la vuelta y dime por dónde se ha ido ese mequetrefe!

—Eh, hola, Meta Kn-

—No tengo tiempo para saludos. Necesito encontrar a ese gamberro ahora, por mi honor. Por favor, dímelo.

Daraen dejó escapar una risita y se acercó a las escaleras. Aún no podía ver a Meta Knight.

— Si lo que buscas es tu máscara, la tengo yo. Baja y te la doy.

—...

— ¿Meta Knight?

— No.

— ¿Qué?

— No pienso bajar. Déjala en el suelo y vete.

— ¡Pero hombre, no seas ridículo! Me recuerdas a cierto jinete de wyvern...

— Me da igual lo que digas, mujer. No pienso bajar, así que deja la máscara y márchate para que pueda cogerla en paz.

Daraen no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente.

— A ver, a ver, ¿qué te pasa en la cara para que no dejes que NADIE te vea sin la máscara? Seguro que hasta te bañas con ella...

—... Mi cara no es asunto tuyo...

— Ah, exagerado... Vale, toma tu máscara. La dejaré en el suelo.

Daraen la dejó en un peldaño de la escalera, pero en lugar de irse, se escondió detrás de la puerta.

Cuando Meta Knight bajó...

—...

—...

—...

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**Daraen y Meta Knight llegan al nivel de apoyo B.**

* * *

**Apoyo A**

**Música recomendada: 64 We Battle Supported By Bonds**

Daraen llevaba días sin hablar con Meta Knight. Desde el "incidente" de las escaleras, el guerrero estelar había estado evitándola.

— Tengo que intentar hablar con él. Debería disculparme por lo de la máscara. Nunca pensé que pudiera darle tanta importancia.

— Ya basta. De verdad, da igual.

Daraen se sobresaltó. Meta Knight apareció de repente en la habitación en la que la chica se encontraba.

— Pero yo... ¡no pretendía reírme, de verdad! Es solo que... me sorprendí.

— Todos tenemos cosas ridículas en nosotros que hacen que sintamos vergüenza. Yo tengo esta, y probablemente tú tendrás otra.

— Me gustaría poder compensarte por ello.

— A eso es a lo que vengo. Te reto a un duelo, Daraen.

— ¡Un duelo...! Pero de verdad, no...

— Mi honor ha sido mancillado, y esta es la única forma que tengo de recuperarlo. Por favor, acéptalo. Es un favor que te pido.

— Yo... bueno, está bien.

_(¡Un duelo uno contra uno... y mi rival es Meta Knight! Y eso que acabo de llegar...)._

Daraen estaba muy nerviosa. Sin embargo, sentía que le debía esa batalla a Meta Knight. Para el afamado guerrero de Dream Land el honor parecía algo muy importante.

Tras la preparación, la estratega se dio cuenta de que se había dejado su espada en su habitación.

— ¡Vaya! Lo siento, Meta Knight. Solo llevo encima mis libros de magia...

— Ha de ser una batalla de esgrima y en igualdad de condiciones. Toma.

El espadachín se acercó a la chica y le dio una espada. Parecía que no era la primera vez que hacía eso con alguien.

— ¡En guardia! ¡Espero que lo des todo en esta batalla, Daraen!

— ¡Eh...! ¡Sí, adelante!

— ...

— ¡Ja!

— ¡Ah!

— ¡Agh!

— …

— ¡OH, NO! ¡Lo siento, Meta Knight, lo siento muchísimo! ¡No pretendía que...!

La máscara se había roto durante el duelo. La cara adorable del guerrero había quedado a la vista de nuevo.

— …

— …

— Escucha, no importa. Has ganado, y me has dado lo que quería: un duelo. Te lo agradezco, y esto no ha sido más que un accidente. Has luchado con honor, y para mí eso es lo mejor que habrías podido hacer.

Meta Knight alargó la mano para cubrirse con su capa y teletransportarse, pero Daraen se abalanzó sobre él en cuanto se dio cuenta, cortando su vía de escape.

— ¡No, Meta Knight, espera! Oye, sé que la he vuelto a fastidiar... Pero escucha, no tiene que darte vergüenza. ¿Qué más da la cara que tengas, eh?

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Quién me va a tomar en serio teniendo el mismo aspecto que Kirby? Si todos pudiesen ver cómo soy en realidad, seguro que no les faltaba tiempo para preguntarme si también puedo copiar habilidades y flotar hinchándome...

— Tú eres Meta Knight, y él, Kirby. El espadachín de Galaxia nunca podrá ser ridículo.

— Por la forma en la que te reíste el otro día, eso no parece ser cierto, Daraen.

— ¡No, escucha! Es solo que... Es que con ese vozarrón que tienes, no me imaginaba que fueses como... Kirby. Pero oye, que no pasa nada, en serio. Sigues siendo igual de imponente.

— Bueno, si tú lo dices...

— Sé que la máscara es importante para ti, así que haré todo lo posible para conseguirte una nueva, ¿vale?

—... Gracias por entenderlo, Daraen. Eres buena persona.

— Tú no te reíste de mí con lo de mi nariz, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

— Supongo que he tenido suerte de que hayas sido tú la que me ha visto así...

**Daraen y Meta Knight llegan al nivel de apoyo A.**

* * *

**Apoyo S**

**Música recomendada: 71 I~Safety (Support Theme)**

Esa noche, Daraen y Meta Knight habían quedado a solas para que el guerrero pudiera recibir la máscara que la estratega le había prometido. El espadachín de Dream Land había estado varios días oculto para que nadie le pudiese ver la cara. La chica había estado ayudándole para conseguirlo.

—... y aquí está. Gracias a un amigo, he podido conseguirte una réplica exacta de tu vieja máscara.

— Yo... gracias, de verdad. ¿No vas a cobrarme nada por esto?

— Por supuesto que no. Es un regalo... para ti.

— Muchas gracias. Yo también tengo algo que darte, Daraen.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para mí? No hacía falta que...

Entonces, el guerrero sacó un objeto que le mostró a la estratega.

— Pero esto... es un anillo... pero...

— Sí.

— Eh... Meta Knight, no sé si en tu mundo los anillos significan lo mismo que en el mío, pero...

— Daraen, eres una guerrera excepcional y una persona increíble. Siempre estás intentando mejorar en todo momento, y eso te honra. Además... He estado pensando, y me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Cuando ese día me viste en las escaleras... más que vergüenza, sentí miedo.

— Oh, ¿miedo? Pero, ¿por qué?

— ¡No quería que pensases que soy patético! El día que decidí entrenar contigo, yo... ya sentía algo por ti. Te respeto, como luchadora, pero también como mujer.

Daraen sintió como se le subían los colores a la cara.

— Hmm... Yo...

—No quiero ser descortés contigo, Daraen. Entiendo que no quieras el anillo, pero... tenía que decírtelo.

— ¡No! Es decir... ¡sí! Yo también... quiero estar contigo, Meta Knight.

— ¿Qué...?

— Sé que somos muy diferentes, y que vivimos en mundos distintos, pero... ¡no me importa! Quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado. Nunca había conocido a un guerrero tan honorable como tú, y eso que me he topado con cientos de ellos y con una habilidad extraordinaria.

— Me hace muy feliz saber eso, Daraen. Pero... ¿de verdad crees que podríamos estar juntos?

— Cuando este torneo termine... ven a mi mundo, conmigo. Podrás vivir en un lugar en el que todos te respetarán como guerrero. Hablaré con Chrom para que... puedas ser uno de los generales de los Custodios.

— Nada me haría más feliz. Gracias por todo.

**Daraen y Meta Knight llegan al nivel de apoyo S.**


	3. Link y Daraen (F)

_NOTA DE RAMONIUM: Hemos tardado un poco en publicar este nuevo apoyo por las vacaciones de Navidad, pero aquí lo tenéis. Tendréis el próximo capítulo pronto, ya que volvemos a tener más tiempo para escribir._

_Siguiendo la petición de un lector, hemos decidido hacer esta vez el apoyo entre la Daraen femenina y Link. Y sí, también hay un rango S, como cabría esperar. Leedlo y juzgad vosotros mismos._

_Aunque planeábamos publicar otro apoyo diferente antes, hemos decidido priorizar y hacer antes los pedidos. El próximo que haremos será el otro que sugirió otro lector, y tras eso continuaremos con el que teníamos previsto... a no ser que haya otra sugerencia._

_Eso es todo. Espero que os guste este capítulo. Nos leemos._

_Recuerdo que la autoría del fic es compartida: está hecho tanto por Varanus K como yo. Os dejo también una anotación suya:_

_NOTA DE VARANUS K: ¡Y volvemos a la carga! Esta vez, con una pareja un poco más "humana" para Daraen. Recordad que si queréis sugerir nuevos apoyos no tenéis más que pedirlo en vuestros comentarios. _

_Ojalá os guste lo que hemos preparado para estos dos:_

* * *

**Apoyo C**

**Música recomendada: 60 So, I'm staying! Okay**

— ¡Hyaaa!

*BOOM* *BOOM*

— Día 2. Hoy ha sacado una bomba con cara de gato y una bomba normal... — Murmuró Daraen mientras anotaba sus palabras en un cuaderno, escondida detrás de las gradas del escenario.

— ¡Seaahhh!

— Día 3. Hoy ha sacado dieciocho bombas, un bumerán de apariencia sospechosa y una nuez.

—¡Ugh...! ¡Ah!

— Día 7. Hoy un gancho, un martillo y un mangual. ¡UN MANGUAL Y UN MARTILLO! Misterio: ¿Dónde guarda las cosas este hombre?

Tan concentrada estaba Daraen en su cuaderno, que ni oyó la voz del comentarista anunciando el final del combate. Link se despidió de Pac-Man con un gesto y se dirigió hacia las gradas. Llevaba varios días notando algo sospechoso.

— Perdona... ¿Daraen?

La estratega gritó y lanzó el cuaderno al suelo, sobresaltada.

—¡Ah, Link! ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? Je, je... je...

Se agachó para intentar recoger el diario, pero Link fue más rápido. Cuando vio la primera página abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Daraen! ¡Ya decía yo que últimamente te estaba viendo demasiado en las gradas! ¿Me estás... siguiendo? Por Farore, ¿qué...?

— ¡No! ¡esto no es lo que parece! Solo estaba... eh...

— Llevas varios días viendo todos mis combates y ayer te vi hablando con Ganondorf. ¿Qué planeas? Escucha, no quiero problemas con nadie, pero...

— ¡No, no, no! O sea, sí que hablé con Ganondorf y sí que llevo siguiéndote varios días...

Link arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Ahhh, NO! ¡No saques conclusiones precipitadas! ¡Te digo que todo tiene una explicación!

El hyliano se mantuvo en silencio, aunque cada vez parecía más enfadado. Daraen, en un impulso, le agarró del cinturón.

— ¡ESTE es el problema!

Link sacudió la cabeza y apartó a Daraen con un gesto suave pero firme.

—Mira, no sé qué os traéis Ganondorf y tú entre manos, pero no te recomiendo seguir con ello. Deja de seguirme.

Y con eso, el hyliano se marchó de la sala y Daraen suspiró.

— Ay, ¿cómo puedo ser tan torpe...?

**Daraen y Link llegan al nivel de apoyo C.**

* * *

**Apoyo B**

**Música recomendada: 61 I had forgotten I'd done that**

Daraen estaba sentada en una silla, pensativa. Miraba a Link desde lejos, que estaba charlando con Marth y Pit.

_(Se piensa que quiero hacerle daño. Me pregunto cómo puedo explicarle que lo único que quiero es saber cómo funciona su alforja. ¡Yo solo puedo llevar unas cinco cosas encima a la vez, y voy más que cargada con ellas!)._

Link se percató de que la estratega le estaba mirando. Les dijo algo a Pit y Marth, y tras eso los dos guerreros se miraron y se fueron. El héroe de Hyrule se acercó a paso firme a Daraen.

— Por las Diosas, Daraen, ¿otra vez?

— Escucha, yo... solo quiero saber cómo logras llevar tantos objetos encima a la vez. ¿Cómo te caben tantas herramientas dentro de esa bolsita tan pequeña? Lo increíble es que al sacar el mangual o las botas de plomo haces ver que te pesan... ¿o es que _realmente_ te pesan? Porque no me lo explico.

Link se cruzó de brazos y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

— Yo no sé dónde ves que esto sea anormal. Simplemente caben dentro... es todo cuestión de orden y organización.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es algún tipo de conjuro mágico? ¡Sería muy útil algo así para el ejército de los Custodios!

— No. Simplemente cabe todo.

El guerrero de ropajes verdes le enseñó el contenido de su alforja a Daraen. Inexplicablemente, la estratega vio todos los objetos de Link dentro de ella, cuidadosamente ordenados.

— Esto es... imposible.

— No veo por qué.

Link comenzó a sacar todos los objetos que llevaba encima y los fue colocando encima de la mesa. El garfio, el arco, un carcaj con 99 flechas, una bolsa con 999 rupias, el aerodisco, el bumerán, una bolsa con 99 bombas, el mangual, el martillo, el cetro del domino, cuatro botellas con varias cosas dentro, un cetro mágico de color rojo, otro azul, otro garfio, una cámara fotográfica, tres orbes de colores, un cuco vivo...

— ¡Vale, basta, no saques nada más! Vas a lograr que me estalle la cabeza. Esto va en contra de toda lógica. Voy a volverme loca... Especialmente por el cuco. ¿¡Por qué llevas un pájaro vivo encima!? Bah, da igual...

— Pero Daraen, de verdad que no lo entiendo. En mi mundo todos lo hacemos así, y aquí también. ¿No has visto al Aldeano?

—¡No! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡En mi mundo hay que elegir entre si llevas una poción, un libro de magia o una espada! ¡Es absurdo! ¡Mira!

Con un gesto, Daraen se desprendió de su abrigo y de su cinturón y se lo mostró a Link, que retrocedió, sorprendido.

—Esto... Daraen...

— ¡Mira en los bolsillos! ¡No cabe NADA más!

El hyliano deslizó a disgusto la mano en los bolsillos de la prenda y comprobó que, en efecto, eran demasiado pequeños. Con la bolsa pasaba lo mismo. Se los devolvió a Daraen y luego se pasó una mano por la nuca, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

— ¿Cómo... sobrevivís en vuestro mundo?

—¡Exacto, a eso me refiero, Link! Si pudiera copiar este sistema, todo sería mucho más fácil. Fue por esto por lo que hablé con Ganondorf... De verdad, nunca pretendí hacer nada raro, lo siento...

El hyliano se sintió algo culpable por haber sospechado de ella. Sonriendo, le dio una palmadita amistosa en el hombro.

— No, lo siento yo por haberte tratado así.

Tras eso se despidió de Link y se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que para ella era un gran misterio.

_(Tiene que haber una explicación. Me niego a creer que esto sea una simple cuestión de los mundos)._

**Daraen y Link llegan al nivel de apoyo B.**

* * *

**Apoyo A**

**Música recomendada: 62 Kweehahah!**

Daraen todavía le daba vueltas al "incidente" de la bolsa de viaje de Link. La estratega había realizado numerosos experimentos con diversos recipientes que encontró por la mansión para explicar las extrañas propiedades del equipamiento del mundo del hyliano, sin éxito.

Dándose ya casi por vencida, de repente Link apareció en la sala en la que se encontraba y se dirigió a ella.

— ¿Daraen? Te estaba buscando. Mira, tengo algo para ti.

El hyliano sacó de su alforja... otra alforja exactamente igual que la suya, del mismo peso y tamaño. La cara de la estratega al ver lo que para ella era una violación de todas las leyes elementales de la física era todo un poema, pero el héroe la ignoró y se la dio.

— Toma. Es una bolsa vacía que me traje de repuesto de Hyrule, por si se me rompía la mía. Te la regalo.

La joven la cogió cuidadosamente, como si estuviera agarrando a un bebé. Comenzó a mirarla de arriba a abajo.

— Gracias.

— He pensado que quizá querrías una, aunque fuese solo para estudiarla. En cualquier caso, toma: es para ti.

Daraen metió la mano dentro de la alforja, tocando su interior. La tela parecía normal, y su tamaño también.

— Mmm... vamos a ver.

La estratega sacó su Espada Trueno de su cintura, e intentó meterla dentro. Esperaba que la bolsa se tragase el objeto y este entrara sin dificultades, pero... nada, que no cabía de ninguna manera.

— No cabe. Las leyes de la física vuelven a cumplirse: no puedes meter un objeto grande en uno pequeño.

Link se sorprendió mucho. Tanto, que miró de un lado a otro la alforja que le acababa de dar a la chica.

— Qué raro... a ver, déjame coger la Espada Trueno. Voy a probar yo.

El hyliano introdujo el arma sin ninguna dificultad dentro de la bolsa. Los dos luchadores se volvieron a quedar perplejos.

— Esto no tiene ningún sentido, Link.

— No, la verdad es que no... a ver, prueba a sacar algún objeto de mi alforja.

Daraen metió la mano en la bolsa del héroe. Al hacerlo, todo el equipamiento de Link saltó por los aires, llenando toda la sala de cosas.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios...?!

El cuco empezó a picotear la cabeza de Daraen, pero la chica no se inmutó. No entendía lo que acababa de pasar.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, se dio cuenta.

—Vale, ya comprendo... Esto tiene que ser una ley de vuestro mundo. Es como si a nosotros nos diera por... intentar comer como Kirby. No podríamos.

Link suspiró y agarró al cuco, quitándoselo a Daraen del pelo.

— Tú no puedes meter más cosas en mi alforja, pero a lo mejor al revés sí que funciona. A ver si el cuco cabe en tu bolsillo...

— ¡NO! ¡Aleja a esa bestia de mí ahora mismo! ¡Esas criaturas son demoníacas!

Pero Link ya estaba intentando meter, sin éxito, al animal dentro de la túnica de Daraen. A los pocos segundos, empezaron a escuchar un ruido terriblemente familiar.

— ¡KOKOKÓ, KOKÓ, KOKORIKÓ!

— No, no puede ser...

En menos de un segundo, una bandada de cucos atravesó las ventanas de la habitación y empezó a intentar picotear sin piedad a los Smashers.

— ¡A cubierto!

— ¡Ahhhhhh!

— ¡Que alguien llame a Doctor Mario!

— ¡Mi pelo!

Cuando una hora más tarde Master Hand descubrió el destrozo, Link y Daraen tuvieron que encargarse de limpiarlo. El hyliano estaba realmente arrepentido.

— Daraen, lo siento, en serio...

— ¡Bah, no le des importancia! Al menos ya he resuelto el misterio de la bolsa, así que todo ha salido bien.

Link se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

— Daraen...

— ¿Qué?

— Tienes plumas en la cabeza.

**Daraen y Link llegan al nivel de apoyo A.**

* * *

**Apoyo S**

**Música recomendada: 71 I~Safety (Support Theme)**

Daraen se despidió de Charizard dándole un cariñoso golpecito en la cabeza y se dispuso a salir del escenario. Cuando se giró, vio a Link sentado en las gradas... por quinta vez esa semana. El hyliano parecía estar siguiéndola.

— ¡Eh, Link! ¿Qué hay? Esta situación me suena...

El héroe, que estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó cuando Daraen se dirigió a él.

—¿Eh...? Ah, ya... Sí, es cierto. Todo esto empezó cuando me di cuenta de que me seguías...

—¡Sí! Parece mentira, ¿verdad? Antes no habíamos hablado mucho, pero desde lo de tu bolsa nos hemos hecho amigos. Estoy muy contenta por ello.

Link desvió la mirada, algo nervioso.

— Amigos, ¿no? Ya...

—¿Te pasa algo, Link? Tienes la cara un poco roj-

— ¡No, nada! Oye, he estado pensando en lo del espacio ilimitado, y me gustaría hacer una... comprobación.

Daraen dio un paso atrás con las manos en alto.

— ¡Más cucos no, por Naga! ¡No he podido volver a comer pollo después de eso!

Link se rió a carcajadas y señaló la túnica de la chica.

— Nada de animales rabiosos, lo prometo. ¿Me dejas tu túnica para que pueda ver los bolsillos? Será solo un momento.

— Claro. Aquí tienes.

Link, entonces, le dio la espalda a Daraen mientras hacía un gesto rápido con la mano. Después, le devolvió la prenda.

—Ya está, eso era todo. Creo que... me tengo que ir ya... yo...

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué es esto que has metido aquí? Es... ¡Es un anillo! ¡Y tiene tres triángulos! ¿Qué es esto, Link?

Rojo como un Tomate Máximo, el hyliano se acercó a la estratega.

— Es que... No quiero ser... solo tu amigo, Daraen. Yo...

— Pero yo pensaba que tú y Zelda...

— ¡No, jamás! Hay mucha gente que cree eso, pero es mentira. Yo... te quiero a ti. Me he dado cuenta de lo bien que estoy a tu lado, de lo divertida que eres, de...

— ¡Eh, eh! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan hablador? Link... — La chica bajó la mirada y después, sonriendo, se puso el anillo en el dedo anular — Link, yo también... te quiero.

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo, hasta que Daraen rompió el silencio.

— Link...

— ¿Hm?

— Nada de cucos en casa. Júramelo.

El héroe de Hyrule soltó una carcajada.

— Por supuesto que no. Nada de cucos.

**Daraen y Link llegan al nivel de apoyo S.**


	4. Zelda y Daraen (M)

_NOTA DE RAMONIUM: Aquí va el siguiente apoyo, esta vez protagonizado por Zelda y Daraen. El rango S nos ha quedado todavía más pasteloso de lo normal, pero bueno... recordad que siempre os lo podéis saltar._

_Esta vez le toca el turno a Zelda, ya que un usuario pidió ver un apoyo protagonizado por ella y el Daraen masculino. Este capítulo nos ha costado un poco más de lo normal, y en cierto momento lo tuvimos que reescribir. Sin embargo, hemos guardado una idea para un futuro apoyo entre Zelda y la Daraen femenina._

_Sin más preámbulos, os dejamos con él. Esperamos que os guste. Recordad que este fic está hecho por Varanus K y yo:_

* * *

**Apoyo C**

**Música recomendada: 62 Kweehahah!**

Daraen corrió durante un rato por los pasillos en busca del baño. Se había mudado a la mansión el día anterior y aún no tenía muy claro dónde estaba cada habitación. Cuando por fin lo encontró, vio algo que le indignó: un chico vestido con mallas y vendas estaba a punto de entrar en el servicio de mujeres.

— ¡Eh, tú!

— ¿Eh?

— Eh... no sé cómo te llamas, pero... ¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo!? ¡No puedes entrar ahí!

— Señor, creo que os estáis con-

_Agh, no llevo ni dos días fuera de casa y ya me he encontrado con el Vaike del grupo..._, pensó el estratega.

— Jovencito, tu sitio no es ese, sino ESTE.

Y agarró al chico-ninja de los vendajes del cuello, obligándole a entrar en el baño del hombres. A los pocos segundos, Luigi y Sonic salieron corriendo del cuarto, el primero rojo como un tomate y el segundo usando su famosa velocidad.

— ¡¿Pero qué estáis haciendo!?

Un aura de luz empezó a rodear al chico... que se transformó ante los atónitos ojos de Daraen en una delicada princesa.

— ¿¡Pero qué...!?

— ¡Soy la princesa Zelda! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que me puedo convertir en un guerrero sheika con mi magia! Y vos, vos... me habéis obligado a entrar aquí y ver...

— ¡No! ¡No era lo que pretendía! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

La princesa estaba completamente sonrojada y tenía los ojos húmedos.

— Vuestro nombre es Daraen, ¿correcto? No os volváis a acercar a mí, por las Diosas. Tengo... tengo que contarle a Link lo que ha pasado.

— Pero... pero... ha sido todo un malentendido, y...

— Espero que no tengamos que pelear juntos en un buen tiempo. Si me disculpáis...

La princesa se marchó, obviamente ofendida. Daraen se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró.

— Pues sí que he empezado con buen pie... Tengo que encontrar la forma de disculparme con ella... y de paso con esos dos. Por el amor de Naga, menudo lío.

**Daraen y Zelda llegan al nivel de apoyo C.**

* * *

**Apoyo B**

**Música recomendada: 63 Come, Don't Be Afraid**

— Daraen, ¿tenéis un momento?

El estratega se giró para ver a Zelda, que estaba detrás de él con una mirada muy seria. Tragó saliva.

— ¡Princesa! Por favor, creedme cuando os digo que lo siento mucho. Yo...

— Daraen, le he contado a Link lo que ha pasado y... me ha dicho que es normal que os hayáis confundido. Dice que él mismo se sorprendió la primera vez que me vio... transformada.

— Entonces, ¿estoy perdonado?

— Sí. De hecho, debería estaros agradecida: queríais impedir que un villano entrase en el baño para espiarnos. Por ello, os doy las gracias, Daraen.

Zelda inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

— Me alegra oír eso. Es que, veréis, acabo de llegar y no conozco a nadie. Además, se me hace... extraño que una dama como vos tenga el poder de transformarse en alguien del sexo opuesto. ¿Cómo hacéis eso, si no es mucho preguntar?

— Tuve que recurrir a ello hace mucho tiempo para esconderme de... él — Zelda señaló a Ganondorf, que estaba sentado en una butaca hablando con Wario —. Mi forma masculina se llama Sheik, y me permite mucha libertad de movimientos. Por eso la utilizo en este torneo.

— Oh, pero... ¿cómo podéis cambiar vuestro sexo? ¿es de verdad una transformación o solo es un disfraz?

— Es una auténtica transformación gracias al poder de la magia. Puedo cambiar por completo y convertirme en un hombre.

— Conozco a magos muy experimentados y de enorme poder, pero a ninguno capaz de hacer algo así. Tenéis que haber estudiado muchísimo para poder completar una metamorfosis como esa.

— En Hyrule tenemos hechiceros expertos y conocedores de técnicas milenarias. Algunos de los mejores libros de magia del mundo se encuentran también en nuestro reino.

— Ya veo. Y... por curiosidad... esto... a ver cómo lo pregunto, mi señora...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Sois un hombre en todos los sentidos? Es decir... ¿eso... es... funcional?

Daraen había pensado que nunca podría ver a nadie ponerse tan colorado como Luigi el otro día, pero se equivocaba. La cara de la princesa Zelda tenía ahora el mismo tono que la gorra de Mario.

— …

— Perdón, yo... creo que no debería haber preguntado eso.

— Ese tipo de preguntas... no son las que... se le hacen a una dama.

— Bueno, tampoco me vais a negar que no es habitual que una mujer pueda tener un...

— Vale, suficiente. Puedo hablaros de mis poderes para transformarme en Sheik, pero... creo que no hace falta que os diga nada más.

— Por supuesto que no, princesa. Muchas gracias por perdonarme y por hablar conmigo.

Tras eso, Zelda se alejó y se fue a hablar con Peach.

_(Esto me tiene realmente intrigado. ¿Qué tipo de magia debe de usar para poder conseguir algo así? Ojalá estuviera Tharja aquí para explicarme cómo ha podido lograrlo... es una pena que no pueda preguntarle nada desde la mansión)._

**Daraen y Zelda llegan al nivel de apoyo B.**

* * *

**Apoyo A**

**Música recomendada: 61 I had forgotten I'd done that**

El alambre se partió en cuanto apretó el pistón.

— ¡Maldita sea! Gaius lo logra hacer en un periquete...

— Ejem.

— ¡AH!

Daraen se giró de inmediato para encontrar a Zelda con los brazos en jarras. Estaba muy enfadada. Normal, por otra parte. El estratega estaba acuclillado delante de la cerradura de su habitación con un par de ganzúas.

— ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! ¿¡No erais vos quienes hablabais de rectitud moral?! ¿¡Por qué habéis intentado forzar mi puerta!?

— ¡No quería hacer nada malo, lo juro! Solo quería... echar un vistazo.

— Justo lo mismo de lo que me acusasteis aquel día. ¡Y me gané un empujón y un recuerdo terrible! Más os vale tener una explicación mejor si no queréis que os denuncie a Master Hand.

— Veréis, princesa... solo quería comprender el mecanismo _exacto_ mediante el cual podéis convertiros en Sheik. También buscaba conocer... cómo lográis cambiaros de ropa sin dificultades. ¿Tenéis ropa para los dos sexos? ¿sois capaz de...?

— Basta, suficiente. Si necesitáis saber algo, gustosamente os lo explicaré. No hace falta que intentéis entrar en mis aposentos sin permiso. Parecéis un vulgar ladrón, Daraen.

— Pero si no he usado ningún Sello de Promoción... en cualquier caso, supongo que debo disculparme otra vez. Tenéis razón: debería haber hablado con vos desde un principio.

— Mirad, todos los que estamos en esta mansión tenemos nuestras particularidades. Vos mismo, por ejemplo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué queréis decir?

— ¿Cómo es posible que de vez en cuando ronde por la mansión una mujer que es completamente idéntica a vos, que se comporta como vos y que encima se llama y viste igual que vos?

— Esa pregunta es interesante... yo mismo sigo sin comprender cómo es posible algo así. Y encima parece venir del mismo mundo que yo, pero eso es imposible...

— Pues yo nunca os he llegado a ver en su compañía. ¿Y si resulta que podéis cambiaros de sexo, y encima de forma más eficaz que yo? Porque con Sheik me sigo ocultando para que mis rasgos no estén a la vista.

— No. Os puedo asegurar que yo soy incapaz de hacer algo así.

— ¿Por qué debería creeros? Os aseguro que nunca os he visto a los dos al mismo tiempo. Tengo mis motivos para sospechar.

— Es cierto. No he llegado a hablar todavía con esa otra Daraen, y ella tampoco se ha dirigido a mí. De hecho, nunca la veo por ningún sitio... será que casi nunca coincidimos.

— ¿Y si os cambiáis de sexo sin daros cuenta? Podría ser algún tipo de bipolaridad mágica. No os imagináis lo que pueden llegar a hacer las maldiciones...

— La vi el día que llegamos en la cola de admisión, y desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver. Sin embargo, otros compañeros de la mansión me han dicho que sigue por aquí, aunque yo haya sido incapaz de encontrarla... pero estoy seguro de que somos personas diferentes. Ella también puso cara de sorpresa cuando me vio.

— Está bien. Escuchad: no importa. Me fío de vos.

— Gracias, princesa.

Zelda sacó su llave y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

— Podéis pasar dentro. Os explicaré gustosa cómo puedo transformarme en Sheik e incluso os mostraré qué mecanismo utilizo... obviando algunos detalles, claro.

— ¿De verdad? Es que me despertaba mucha curiosidad...

— Sí. Pero tendréis que prometerme antes que no compartiréis esta información con nadie. A estas alturas ya no tiene tanta importancia como hace unos años, por lo que puedo hacer una pequeña excepción con vos, pero... una habilidad así no debería ser utilizada con malas intenciones. Y un experto en magia podría llegar a replicar su técnica.

— Lo comprendo perfectamente. ¡Muchas gracias! Podéis estar tranquila.

**Daraen y Zelda llegan al nivel de apoyo A.**

* * *

**Apoyo S**

**Música recomendada: 71 I~Safety (Support Theme)**

Desde aquel día, Daraen y Zelda habían comenzado a hacerse cada vez más amigos. La excusa de la transformación en Sheik había abierto numerosos temas de conversación, y ya era habitual que el estratega fuera a buscar a la princesa a su habitación para charlar un rato con ella.

— ...y de este modo, conseguí aprender a utilizar mi magia para usar estas técnicas de defensa personal.

— Es increíble. ¿Eso también os lo enseñó Impa?

— Sí. Mi niñera se encargó de cuidarme, y también de enseñarme a protegerme a mí misma.

— Guau, quién lo habría dicho. Al veros por primera vez, da la impresión de que sois únicamente una princesa delicada... pero también podéis ser una guerrera.

— Supongo que eso no es muy femenino, que digamos... disculpadme por ello.

— Oh, no, para nada. Conozco a princesas que son unas luchadoras temibles, creedme. En esta misma mansión hay otro ejemplo.

— Es cierto. Lucina procede de vuestro mundo. Parece una mujer inigualable en todos los aspectos...

— La verdad es que como espadachina es formidable, y también es muy valiente e inteligente. Además, posee grandes dotes de liderazgo y ha tenido que tomar decisiones muy difíciles.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, la princesa Zelda miró hacia el suelo.

— Con mujeres como ella en vuestro reino, en comparación yo... no soy absolutamente nada. Necesité que Link me salvara en cierto momento, y fui incapaz de proteger a mi reino de Ganondorf.

— ¡No digáis eso, mi señora! A lo largo de vuestra vida habéis demostrado ser muy valiente y también os visteis forzada a tomar decisiones muy complicadas. El mérito no fue solo de Link, sino también de vos. A mí me parecéis una mujer formidable. De hecho... me parecéis la mejor que he conocido jamás.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Habláis en serio, Daraen...?

— Sí... yo... ¡sois una persona increíble! Nunca he conocido a nadie tan inteligente como vos, y os aseguro que algunos de mis camaradas tenían mentes brillantes. De la misma forma, tenéis un gran corazón, sois valiente... y atractiva. Para mí sois... inmejorable. Si pudiera estar con vos, yo... sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

La princesa Zelda se puso a llorar repentinamente.

— ¿Mi señora...? Yo... ¡lo siento muchísimo, de verdad! Voy a irme ahora mismo. No tendría que haber dicho eso...

— No... escuchad... yo... también siento lo mismo por vos.

— ¿Qué? ¿De... verdad?

— Sí. Hace tiempo que quería deciros lo importante que sois para mí. Sin embargo... no me atrevía.

— ¿Por qué? Sé que soy solo un plebeyo, y que...

— ¡No, no es por eso! Es solo que... siempre pensé que al lado de las mujeres de vuestro mundo, yo no era nada. Sentía que no estaba a su altura. Pero... ahora que he descubierto que no pensáis de ese modo, yo... soy muy feliz.

— Princesa, yo... ¿aceptaríais este anillo?

Daraen sacó una alianza de su bolsillo. Tras eso, volvió a hablar:

— Yo también quería decíroslo, pero... siendo vos una princesa, sentía que estabais fuera de mi alcance, y... pensaba que no era apropiado. Sin embargo, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo más.

— Sí... ¡acepto! Quiero estar con vos. Venid a vivir conmigo a Hyrule, por favor... cuando este torneo termine, quiero regresar a casa en vuestra compañía.

— Nada me haría más feliz, princesa.

**Daraen y Zelda llegan al nivel de apoyo S.**


	5. Sonic y Daraen (M)

_NOTA DE RAMONIUM: Con un año de retraso, ahí va el siguiente apoyo. Aunque pueda parecer lo contrario, lo cierto es que el proyecto nunca se abandonó. Simplemente, Varanus K y yo hemos tenido cosas que hacer y entre que no encontrábamos inspiración para hacerlo y no veíamos cuándo continuar, hemos tardado más de lo que nos habría gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro seguimiento y por las reviews. Aunque algunas de las últimas no las hayamos respondido, las hemos leído todas y las tenemos en cuenta._

_Espero que os guste este nuevo apoyo, protagonizado por Sonic y el Daraen masculino. Pedimos disculpas por la demora, y esperamos que os guste. ¡Nos vemos, y gracias por leer! El fic, como ya he comentado, es una obra conjunta entre Varanus K y yo._

* * *

**Apoyo C**

**Música recomendada: 60 So, I'm staying! Okay**

Daraen era una persona tranquila y reflexiva. Eso se reflejaba no solo en su trabajo de estratega que tantas victorias le había dado a los Custodios de Ylisse, sino en su estilo de lucha. Todo lo contrario a lo que ocurría con cierto erizo azul que no acababa de caer bien al joven.

— ¡Por Naga, Sonic! ¿No puedes estarte quieto de una vez?

— ¡Eh, venga! ¡Soy el erizo más rápido del mundo! ¿Cómo voy a estarme quieto?

— ¡Llevas más de diez minutos rebotando por el salón! ¡Por tu culpa no puedo leer!

Sonic levantó las manos.

— Vale, vale, tranquilo, tío, ya me voy. A ver si vas al baño de una vez y se te pasa lo tuyo.

Pero antes de que Sonic pudiera acabar la frase, Daraen ya estaba de pie, rojo de rabia.

— ¿¡Qué insinúas!?

— Estás siempre de mal humor. ¡La vida es demasiado corta para tomársela tan en serio! No sé: sal, deja que te dé el aire. Igual aprendes a correr más que un Mr. Saturn, y todo.

Daraen se enfadó todavía más por la evidente provocación de Sonic.

— ¡Pero qué vas a saber tú! Además, estoy demasiado ocupado haciendo cosas más útiles que correr todo el día por ahí, como diseñar estrategias o simplemente disfrutar de la lectura. Pero claro, como no habrás tocado un libro en tu vida...

— Eh, un respeto, que aquí donde me ves, me conozco los clásicos como la palma de mi mano.

— ¿Tú? Anda ya, no te creo.

— ¡Que sí, hombre! _Las Mil y Una Noches_, las _Leyendas Artúricas_... Creo que nadie las conoce mejor que yo.

— Y un cuerno. Esos nombres los has dicho porque son clásicos que conoce todo el mundo. No te creo, Sonic.

El erizo sacudió la cabeza y resopló, cansado de las acusaciones de Daraen.

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿Te cuento _todo_ lo que sé de estos libros, a ver si así te callas un poco?

— ¡Venga ya! Seguro que no sabes ni la mitad que yo. Mañana espero verte aquí para ver quién sabe más de esos clásicos de la literatura.

Sonic aceptó y se fue a gran velocidad.

_(Voy a releerme estas historias esta noche para darle una lección al erizo chulo este. Se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine)._

**Daraen y Sonic llegan al nivel de apoyo C.**

* * *

**Apoyo B**

**Música recomendada: 64 We Battle Supported By Bonds**

Al día siguiente, cuando Sonic entró al salón, Daraen le estaba esperando rodeado de una pila de libros... y con una cara de enfado que competía con la de Mewtwo.

— Ey, colega, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué has saqueado la biblioteca?

— No me vengas con esas, Sonic. Has hecho trampa. Lo que no entiendo es cómo te las has apañado para hacer algo tan elaborado. ¿Te ha ayudado alguien?

— Para el carro. ¿De qué me hablas?

— ¡De esto, Sonic! ¿De qué voy a hablar? — Daraen levantó el brazo y le mostró un ejemplar de _Las Mil y Una Noches_, abierto casi por el final — ¡¿Por qué demonios hay un capítulo mil dos en Las _Mil_ (y una) _Noches_?!

El erizo empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

— ¡Ah, eso! Me habías asustado, hombre. No he hecho trampa, verás...

Daraen le interrumpió, lanzándole otro libro diferente.

— ¡Y en esta copia de _Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda_ sale un dibujo de un erizo con armadura!

— A ver, colega, déjame hablar. Salgo en esas historias porque yo estuve allí, ni más, ni menos. Simple, ¿no?

— ¡Claro, y yo me comí una paella con el Quijote! Seamos serios, Sonic. No me parece normal que...

— Madre mía, eres tan cabezota como Knuckles. Resulta que mediante los poderes mágicos de dos personajes de los libros terminé dentro... y tuve que salvar tanto al mundo de las _Mil y Una Noches_ como al Reino de Camelot. Hasta manejé una espada, y todo.

— ¡JA! ¡Menudo chiste! ¡Ahora encima también sabes esgrima!

Daraen se giró y le lanzó una de sus Espadas de Bronce a Sonic.

— ¡Demuéstrame tu capacidad en un duelo! ¡Vamos!

— ¡Eh! ¡Tampoco hay que ponerse así! Pero bueno, será divertido, hace tiempo que no toco una. ¡En guardia!

El estratega, confiado, esperaba derrotar al erizo azul con facilidad, pero se equivocó. Haciendo gala de una habilidad insospechada y una velocidad que ni siquiera había presenciado del mismísimo Lon'zu, Sonic rechazó el primer tajo de Daraen, lo desarmó con otro y consiguió apuntarle a la garganta.

— Gano yo. No se me da tan mal la esgrima, ¿eh? ¡Digna de un verdadero caballlero!

— Pe-pero... si ni siquiera usas espada cuando peleas...

— No es mi estilo — se limitó a contestar el erizo mientras le devolvía el arma al estratega con un estiloso giro de muñeca — pero ya ves, no me quedó otra que aprender. Eeeeen fin... ¿me crees ahora? Además de rápido como el viento, también soy un ávido lector.

— Pues... supongo que cosas más extrañas he visto desde que llegué a la Mansión Smash. Creo que te debo una disculpa, Sonic. Supongo que te prejuzgué sin conocerte.

El erizo le chocó la mano con fuerza.

— Empecemos de nuevo, entonces. Me llamo Sonic the Hedgehog, pero puedes llamarme Sonic. Encantado de conocerte, Daraen.

— Lo mismo digo. Esto... soy Daraen, estratega de los Custodios de Ylisse. Encantado.

— ¡Guay! Pues ahora somos amigos. ¡Nos vemos!

Sonic se fue corriendo. Tan rápido, que casi parecía que había desaparecido.

_(Cada día que pasa me llevo nuevas sorpresas aquí. Quién me iba a decir que ese ser azul sabía hacer algo más que correr todo el día...)._

**Daraen y Sonic llegan al nivel de apoyo B.**

* * *

**Apoyo A**

**Música recomendada: 62 Kweehahah!**

Sonic venía del comedor cargado de perritos calientes, su comida favorita de todos los tiempos.

— _Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow..._ — Tarareaba, tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que cierta bolita rosa estaba planeando a su alrededor, mirando la comida fijamente. Hasta que escuchó el inconfundible sonido de Kirby inhalando.

— ¡KIRBY, NOOOOOO! ¡MIS SALCHI...!

— ¡Atrás!

Daraen, que justo en ese momento acaba de entrar en la habitación, llegó a tiempo de ver cómo Kirby intentaba cumplir su fechoría. Y su primera reacción fue... lanzarse de cabeza contra él.

*Plof*

— ¿Daraen...?

El estratega estaba tirado en el suelo. A sus espaldas Kirby bailaba triunfal. Había absorbido un nuevo poder por pura casualidad. ¡Eso era mucho más divertido que coger un par de salchichas!

— ¡Kirby! ¡Te voy a...!

— Ugh... Déjalo, Sonic... Cuando se pone así no hay quien... ugh... quien le aguante...

— ¡Eh! ¿Estás bien, colega? ¡Hablas fatal!

— Sí, perdona. Es que siempre es desagradable que... te absorban... y te escupan... como si fueras una vulgar pata de pollo...

A sus espaldas, satisfecho consigo mismo, Kirby se marchó lanzando rayos a diestro y siniestro y presumiendo de peinado. Sonic le miró durante un rato y luego se encogió de hombros, acuclillándose al lado de Daraen.

— Tío, ha sido espectacular. ¿Lo ves? ¡Ni un rasguño! ¡La mercancía está intacta!

— Me alegro de haber... sido útil...

— ¡Ha molado! Es que últimamente estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo casi todo yo, ¿sabes? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo de la Colonia Espacial ARK...

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No, cosas de mi planeta. En muchas ocasiones mis amigos me han ayudado a salvar el mundo. Sin la colaboración de Tails, Knuckles, Amy o incluso el _mr. ego_ de Shadow a veces no habría podido evitar que el Dr. Eggman llevara a cabo sus planes.

— Oh, entiendo. ¿También fue así cuando... acabaste en las _Mil y Una Noches_ o las _Leyendas_ _Artúricas_?

— No, a eso iba. Ahí tuve que sacarme las castañas del fuego yo solo, con algunas ayudas puntuales. Y en otras ocasiones también, como cuando Eggman abrió el centro de la Tierra para despertar a una entidad ancestral o invocó al Time Eater. ¡Aunque colaboré con mi yo del pasado!

— ¡Vaya, eso suena increíble! Debes de haber vivido muchísimas aventuras y haber conocido a muchísima gente...

— Sí, he forjado amistades en un montón de sitios. Blaze, los Chaotix, Cream y Cheese, Sticks... y bueno, ahora tengo uno más.

— ¿Uno más?

Sonic levantó el pulgar hacia arriba y guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Claro! ¡Daraen _the Strategist_!

El guerrero imitó el gesto, al estilo del erizo azul.

— Lo mismo digo, Sonic. Nunca me imaginé que acabaría congeniando tan bien contigo. Eres mucho más de lo que aparentas a simple vista.

— ¡Pues ya lo has visto! ¡Cuando quieras buena literatura, ya sabes a quién tienes que consultar!

— ¡Pues sí, la verdad! — dijo Daraen entre risas.

— Y ahora que te parece que se te ha pasado el mareo, ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos un perrito? Gracias a ti tengo de sobra.

— Me parece genial. ¡Me apunto!

**Daraen y Sonic llegan al nivel de apoyo A.**

* * *

_NOTA DE VARANUS K: Kirby es un troll adorable. Siempre me lo he imaginado montando el caos en la Mansión Smash, así que hemos tenido que aprovechar esta oportunidad para incluirlo. _

_Espero que os haya gustado este apoyo. Al hacerlo con Daraen chico nos hemos quedado sin apoyo S forzado… ¡pero que no cunda el pánico! Hay mucho plantel para elegir y muchas atrocidades que cometer._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	6. Roy y Daraen (F)

_NOTA DE RAMONIUM: Un usuario publicó recientemente una review pidiendo varios apoyos, y uno de ellos era entre Roy y la Daraen femenina. Como nos apetecía hacerlo, hemos decidido que este iba a ser el siguiente. Como personas que hemos jugado a Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade (también conocido como Sword of Seals o Fuuin no Tsurugi), supongo que tenemos capacidad de sobra para plasmar la personalidad de Roy._

_Esperamos haberlo conseguido y que este apoyo del fic os agrade. En esta ocasión es un poco más pasteloso de lo habitual, pero es por razones relacionadas con el carácter del personaje. ¡Muchas gracias por leernos! Probablemente no tardaremos mucho en seguir publicando apoyos, así que si el fic os gusta, os aconsejo que estéis atentos._

_NOTA DE VARANUS K: ¡Hola a todos! Ramonium y yo esperamos sinceramente que os guste este nuevo capítulo. _

_Esta vez, nuestra inocente víctima es Roy… y solo puedo deciros que os traigáis una buena inyección de insulina, porque la vais a necesitar. Un saludo a todos, y muchísimas gracias por comentar. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente apoyo!_

* * *

**Apoyo C**

**Música recomendada: 63 Come, Don't Be Afraid**

Mansión Smash, diez y cuarto de la noche. Daraen estaba en la sala de informática, inclinada sobre la pantalla de su ordenador mientras masticaba una chocolatina. Ante sus ojos tenía abierto un vídeo de la segunda temporada del torneo.

Como recién llegada, le gustaba aprender sobre las competiciones anteriores. Era curioso cómo habían cambiado las reglas.

— ¡Caray, rey Marth! En la segunda temporada siempre quedabas entre los mejores. Y Fox y Sheik también... Aunque a Link le debía de faltar entrenamiento, porque vamos...

— Es que el nivel de esa temporada era tan alto que al final casi siempre ganaban los mismos una y otra vez. Eran tiempos duros.

— ¡Lord Roy! — Daraen giró la silla hacia él — No os había oído llegar.

— Puedes tutearme si quieres y llamarme simplemente "Roy". De hecho, si no te importa, prefiero que sea así. No soy muy amigo de las formalidades, por mucho que Merlinus y Marcus insistieran tanto en que debía usarlas...

— ¡Pero sois el marqués de Pherae y...! Bueno, supongo que no debería extrañarme. Te pareces mucho a Chrom en eso...

— Es que no creo que sea superior a nadie, ¿sabes? Y mucho menos aquí — respondió Roy con una sonrisa — Y bueno, dime: ¿cómo es que estás mirando repeticiones de esa temporada? Parece que han pasado siglos desde eso...

— Como estratega, me gusta estudiar estilos de lucha y técnicas de combate. En concreto veo que tú has cambiado... desde entonces.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué aprecias?

Daraen miró de arriba a abajo al espadachín.

— Bueno... Ahora tienes una bandana muy chula. Y la capa rota.

— Ajá.

— ...

— ...

— ...

— ¿Y nada más? ¿Solo te parece que he cambiado... mi vestuario?

— ¡Ah, bueno, claro! También has crecido. Mírate, si parecía que tenías quince añ...

— Ya...

— ¿Roy? ¿He dicho algo malo? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

— Es... es tarde, Daraen. Creo que me voy a ir a dormir. Buenas noches.

— ¡Pero Roy...!

— Y... Daraen, no le recuerdes a Link los malos resultados que tuvo en esa época. Tengo entendido que el pobre no lo lleva nada bien.

Dicho esto, el guerrero se marchó.

_(Ay, creo que le he ofendido… Pero no entiendo qué he dicho. ¡Ah, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer!)._

**Daraen y Roy llegan al nivel de apoyo C.**

* * *

**Apoyo B**

**Música recomendada: 61 I had forgotten I'd done that**

A la mañana siguiente, Daraen llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Roy.

— Roy... ¿estás ahí? Soy... Daraen...

El guerrero salió del cuarto a los pocos segundos.

— Oh, buenos dí... ¡Daraen! ¿Por qué tienes esas ojeras? ¿Y qué es ese enorme montón de folios que llevas?

— No he dormido. He estado toda la noche... revisando y estudiando vídeos del segundo torneo. ¿Cómo demonios hacíais esas cosas tan raras? Ya sé perfectamente cuánto ha cambiado tu forma de... luchar...

La estratega se desplomó dormida en el suelo, llenándolo todo de hojas. El noble liciano no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— Esto... ¿Daraen...? Creo que me estás babeando los zapatos... ¿estás bien?

La chica no respondía. Roy podía escucharla roncar suavemente.

— Bueno... no puedo dejarla aquí tirada. Voy a tumbarla en mi cama para que descanse un rato.

El guerrero de Pherae levantó a la chica con cuidado y la metió en su habitación. Recogió los folios como pudo y los dejó en su mesita de noche. Tras cerrar la puerta, dejó que se quedara durmiendo en su cama. Mientras la estratega dormía, Roy aprovechó para leer los apuntes que había traído la joven.

Pasaron las horas y Daraen seguía durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que llegó la noche. Entonces, la joven se despertó.

— Mmm... y el _wavedash_ sirve para... ¡UAHHH! ¿¡Dónde estoy!? ¡¿Dónde está mi abrigo?!

— Oh, ya te has despertado. Es que te derrumbaste de sueño al tocar a mi puerta y... bueno, dejé que durmieras en mi cama.

— Pero... ¡Me has visto en tirantes...! Y... — la estratega se fijó en que se le había bajado un poco la camiseta al levantarse de la cama — ¡AH! ¡No mires!

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡No quiero decir nada! ¡¿Qué van a pensar el resto de los luchadores de que hayamos estado juntos tanto tiempo en una habitación?! ¡Hablamos mañana, que ya se ha hecho tarde!

La estratega se levantó roja como un tomate, se puso su abrigo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— ¡Daraen, espera! ¡Que te dejas tus apuntes!

Roy se rascó la cabeza y suspiró.

— No entiendo nada. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta chica?

**Daraen y Roy llegan al nivel de apoyo B.**

* * *

**Apoyo A**

**Música recomendada: 60 So, I'm staying! Okay**

A partir de esa noche, hablar con Daraen se había vuelto una tarea casi imposible. Por más que Roy la buscaba, parecía que la estratega huía de él.

— ¿Dices que sientes su aura cerca de la sala de informática? Muchísimas gracias, Lucario, voy para allá.

Así lo hizo. Tal y como había dicho el Pokémon, Daraen estaba sentada buscando algo en Internet.

— ¡Daraen, por fin te encuentro!

— ¡Ahhh, Roy, qué susto! ¿Vienes a usar el ordenador? Yo ya me iba, ¿eh?

— Pero se supone que no llevas aquí más de diez minutos. Me lo ha dicho Lucario...

— ¡A-ah, pues se habrá equivocado! Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ¿sabes? ¡Es tarde! ¡Adiós, Roy! _(Ese maldito Pokémon... Ya verá en el próximo combate)._

La estratega intentó marcharse, pero Roy la agarró suavemente del brazo para detenerla.

— Espera, Daraen... ¿Qué pasa? Estás rarísima. Si no fuera porque no tiene sentido, pensaría que estás huyendo de mí.

— Uh... No es eso, pero... ¿podrías soltarme el brazo...? Hay gente fuera...

— Oh, vaya, lo siento. ¿Te he apretado demasiado fuerte?

— ¡No es eso! — gritó Daraen, resoplando — Por Naga, Roy, ¿de dónde has salido?

— ¡De Pherae, por supuesto! ¿No aparezco en tus libros de Historia, Daraen? De todos modos, no entiendo a dónde quieres ir a parar.

— Sí, claro que apareces. La frase de: "una victoria no es verdadera si hay bajas aliadas" se ha convertido en el lema de muchos estrategas, pero... ¡Ah, no, que me estás liando!

Roja como el pelo de su compañero, Daraen se cruzó de brazos.

— Lo que quiero decir — continuó — es que creo que a veces no te das cuenta de algunas cosas.

— Sigo sin entender de lo que estás hablando... Pero mira, se me ocurre una cosa: yo te buscaba para devolverte tus papeles. Si quieres, ven a mi cuarto, te los doy, y ya me explicas.

Fuera de la sala, alguien, probablemente Wario, soltó un silbido seguido de una risotada. A esas alturas, Daraen sentía que la cara le iba a estallar.

— A ver, voy a ser clara, Roy. En la Mansión se van a creer que... a ver cómo lo digo...

— ¿Sí?

— Que... somos novios. O algo parecido.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿Por qué iban a pensar eso los demás?

— Hombre, es evidente, ¿no? Me llevaste a tu cuarto, estuvimos juntos a solas durante TODO el día... no sé, creo que más de uno debió de imaginárselo.

— No te sigo.

— Roy, por favor. ¡Estuvimos juntos en una misma habitación todo el día! ¡¿Qué hacen las parejas cuando están a solas?!

— ¡Ah! Yo... — Roy se puso rojo como un tomate — pero... pero... ¿tú crees que la gente piensa así?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿No has oído el silbido de antes? ¿O cómo cuchicheaban Peach y Zelda cuando oían que me buscabas?

— Ahora entiendo por qué Falco me ha dicho antes lo de "buen trabajo, chaval". Vaya...

— Mira, no pasa nada. Basta con que nosotros tengamos claro lo que hay.

— Claro, sí, tienes razón.

— Porque lo tenemos claro. Los dos.

— Eh... ¡Sí, Daraen, claro! Somos muy buenos amigos, simplemente.

— Exactamente. Ahora, a ver si se enteran los demás — dijo Daraen entre risas, que fueron secundadas por Roy.

— ¡Eso mismo!

**Daraen y Roy llegan al nivel de apoyo A.**

* * *

**Apoyo S**

**Música recomendada: 71 I~Safety (Support Theme)**

A pesar de que se suponía que Daraen había dejado de evitar a Roy, la situación se estaba volviendo a repetir... pero a la inversa. Rara era la vez en la que la estratega conseguía intercambiar palabras con el Joven León sin que este se escabullera.

_(Soy una estúpida, una boba... ¡la que no se entera de nada soy yo, que soy incapaz de entenderme a mí misma! Tengo que hablar con él...)._

La chica estuvo esperando a que Roy entrase en su habitación. Tras eso, tocó a la puerta. La situación se le hacía increíblemente familiar...

— Buenas no... ¡Daraen! ¡Atrás! — el noble liciano cerró la puerta de golpe.

— Roy... oye, necesito hablar contigo.

— ¡No, espera, aquí dentro no! — exclamó Roy desde el otro lado de la puerta — ¡Que la gente volverá a pensarse cosas raras!

— Precisamente de eso quería hablarte... me da igual lo que opinen los otros luchadores. Por favor, ábreme. Tengo que hablar contigo.

El joven abrió la puerta.

— ¿Seguro... que quieres entrar?

— Sí. Por favor, es importante.

El guerrero pelirrojo dejó que la chica entrara en su habitación y le invitó a tomar asiento.

— Bueno. ¿Y qué era tan importante?

— Te quiero. Por favor, acepta este anillo.

Roy se sobresaltó tanto que casi se cayó de la silla.

— ¿¡Qué!? Pero... pero... yo...

— Escucha, sé que es extraño, y más después de lo que te dije. Pero... ¡me he dado cuenta de que siempre me has gustado! Sobre todo desde aquella vez en la que te preocupaste por mí y me dejaste dormir en tu cuarto... Podrías haberme dejado tirada y no lo hiciste.

— Ya... bueno... yo...

Viendo que su compañero ni siquiera podía hablar, Daraen hizo el ademán de retirar el anillo.

— Lo siento, Roy. No quería ponerte en un aprieto. Hagamos como que esto no ha pasado, ¿vale...?

— E-espera... ¡Espera! ¡No es ningún aprieto! Perdona, es que no... Bueno, nunca me entero de estas cosas y... yo... A ver cómo te digo esto...

— Habla, no te preocupes. Si después de lo que te acabo de decir...

— Lo que pasa es que... Cuando comprendí lo del malentendido, me permití el lujo de pensar que... bueno, que no estaría mal que... hubiese sido verdad. Te mentí, Daraen. Cuando dijiste que los dos teníamos claro que éramos solo amigos... realmente te mentí.

Roy le sujetó suavemente la mano donde aún llevaba el anillo.

— Perdona por no haberme enterado hasta ahora. Sí que acepto, Daraen. Por supuesto que acepto.

— ¡Roy! No... no sé qué decir...

— Entonces no digas nada, futura marquesa de Pherae — contestó el guerrero con una sonrisa.

Apoyados contra la puerta, los dos luchadores se abrazaron. Y alguien habló, pero no fue ninguno de los dos. La voz venía de fuera:

— ¡Lo que sea, pero no hagáis ruido!

— ¡WARIO! — Exclamaron los dos al unísono.

**Daraen y Roy llegan al nivel de apoyo S.**


	7. Samus y Daraen (M)

_NOTA DE RAMONIUM__: Este apoyo es entre el Daraen masculino y la mejor cazarrecompensas del Universo: ¡Samus Aran! Creemos que pueden hacerse muchas cosas interesantes con estos dos personajes, pero hemos optado por algunas ideas en concreto que esperamos que sean de vuestro agrado. Sin embargo, el rango S es bastante más forzado de lo normal: con la personalidad de Samus, es difícil hacerlo, pero ahí está. Este apoyo es más serio por las características del personaje. Como ocurre con Fire Emblem: Awakening: hay apoyos serios y otros que son puramente humorísticos. _

_En fin, esperamos que os guste. Y a ver si sacan un buen Metroid, por cierto, que ya toca:_

* * *

**Apoyo C**

**Música recomendada: 64 We Battle Supported By Bonds**

Daraen había estado peleando con bravura durante los últimos días. Tanto, que quizá se había esforzado en exceso: durante un duro combate contra el Captain Falcon había recibido un Rodillazo de la Justicia en el hombro y se le había descolocado un poco el hueso.

— Uff... esto duele muchísimo — dijo el estratega para sí mismo mientras intentaba estirar el cuello.

Entonces, se acercó una figura enfundada en un traje metálico y se dirigió al luchador:

— ¿Ha sido un mal movimiento? ¿Dónde te duele?

El estratega se giró y vio a Samus. Era una persona muy alta, y enfudada en su Power Suit imponía bastante. Lo poco que sabía es que era cazarrecompensas y que había realizado grandes hazañas en su mundo.

— Oh, no te preocupes... se me ha descolocado un poco el hueso durante un combate. Iré a ver si Dr. Mario puede ayudarme, aunque no me fío mucho de una persona que trabaja arreglando tuberías y que de repente dice que es médico tras ponerse una bata blanca...

— ¿El hueso? A ver, espera un momento...

— Ah, pero n… Espera, ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué me miras fijamente?

— Te estoy escaneando. Espera un momento a que termine de evaluar los daños.

— Eh... ¿Evaluar daños? ¿Escáner?

— Escaneo completado. El diagnóstico es una luxación en el hombro. El procedimiento es simple. No te muevas mientras actúo.

— ¿Qué? No, no, no, espera, para. ¡AH, AL MENOS QUÍTATE EL CAÑÓN!

*Crack*

Samus le recolocó el hombro con un movimiento brusco y profesional. Al principio, el dolor atravesó a Daraen como una flecha, pero pronto la sensación desapareció. Samus seguía a su lado, mirándole (o eso creía, porque no se le veían los ojos) a través del casco.

— Eso es todo. Ahora podrás pelear.

— ¿Ya está? ¿Así de fácil? Es verdad que no me duele nada, pero...

— Sí, así de fácil. Me lo enseñaron en el ejército de la Federación Galáctica. Si no sabes algo de medicina ahí fuera, estás muerto. Es obligatorio estudiar durante varios años y hacer una carrera militar para entrar.

— ¿En serio os obligan a estudiar? ¿No basta con saber luchar? Eso es muy interesante... quizá podríamos tomar ejemplo los Custodios de Ylisse. Como estratega, eso me interesa. ¿Podríamos hablar de eso algún día? Y ah, por cierto, me olvidaba: ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que ya no me duele.

— De nada. Y sí, claro, cuando tú me digas.

**Daraen y Samus llegan al nivel de apoyo C.**

* * *

**Apoyo B**

**Música recomendada: 64 We Battle Supported By Bonds**

— ¡¿Cien flexiones en dos minutos?! ¿Nadar cien metros con el uniforme? ¿Pilotar naves? Pero... pero...

— No, no solo pilotarlas. Tienes que destruir los 145 blancos en cinco minutos y, además, hacerlo sin recargar la munición. Aparte, debes pasar por una prueba de vuelo y otra de aceleración.

— Pero si en nuestro ejército acogemos incluso a niños...

— ¿Niños? ¿Entrenáis niños para la guerra?

— Todo aquel que quiera luchar es bienvenido. Basta con que apoye nuestra causa. Tenemos jinetes, espadachines, magos... Supongo que en tu mundo todo es mucho más organizado... Basta con ver la tecnología que hay en tu traje. Supera de por mucho a todo lo que he visto.

— Bueno, es que en el Universo hay múltiples civilizaciones de muchísimas especies diferentes. Nuestra tecnología es muy avanzada y viajamos entre planetas o incluso galaxias. El ejército de la Federación Galáctica probablemente sea más grande que toda la población de tu mundo...

Daraen se sentía avergonzado. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, se sentía un ignorante y además no tenía ganas de presumir de los Custodios de Ylisse. Los que ayer pensaba que eran los mejores guerreros del mundo ahora le parecían una pandilla de bárbaros desordenados e incultos. ¿Cómo podría haber tantas diferencias entre el mundo de Samus y Daraen?

— La vida debe de ser muy fácil en un lugar con tantos avances.

— Bueno, no del todo. Hay especies muy hostiles que también disponen de tecnología avanzada y una organización comparable a la nuestra. Por ejemplo, los piratas espaciales causan muerte y dolor a diario. Yo conseguí destruir su planeta y acabé con la mayor parte de ellos, pero tarde o temprano vuelven a aparecer para sembrar el caos. Su comandante, Ridley, fue el que mató personalmente a mis padres durante mi infancia...

— Vaya, yo... Lo siento mucho.

— No te preocupes, Daraen. He podido vengarme de los piratas espaciales en muchas ocasiones. De hecho, he matado a Ridley cinco o seis veces. O tal vez siete. La verdad es que ya he perdido la cuenta.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Que lo has matado... varias veces? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— Ya te he comentado que la tecnología que hay en mi Universo es mucho más avanzada que la que conoces.

— Entiendo. Te habrá supuesto un enorme shock el haber tenido que enfrentarte tantas veces al asesino de tus padres...

— En absoluto. Algunos creen que me afecta muchísimo enfrentarme a Ridley, pero he peleado contra él ya demasiadas veces como para que eso siga ocurriendo. El odio que siento hacia él supera de por mucho a cualquier tipo de miedo.

Tras la charla, Samus estuvo explicándole más cosas relacionadas con la organización militar y las técnicas de combate de su mundo y se marchó.

_(Este Samus es impresionante. Creo que tengo un montón de cosas que aprender de él. A ver si volvemos a coincidir pronto)._

**Daraen y Samus llegan al nivel de apoyo B.**

* * *

**Apoyo A**

**Música recomendada: 64 We Battle Supported By Bonds**

Desde ese día, Daraen y Samus empezaron a hablar bastante. Sus conversaciones consistían especialmente en preguntas del estratega sobre tácticas de combate. También practicaban juntos. Tras una sesión de entrenamiento, se sentaron a charlar.

— Vuestra tecnología es fascinante, Samus. Es complicado pelear contra ti.

— Tu magia me ha puesto en apuros en más de una ocasión. La verdad es que puede ser un arma muy a tener en cuenta. En mi mundo no existe.

— Samus, ¿no te cansas de estar todo el día con el traje puesto? Debe de ser un poco claustrofóbico.

— Oh, no, en absoluto. Es un exoesqueleto que posee mi ADN. Es muy cómodo. De hecho, a veces estoy mejor con él puesto que sin él. Aunque lo cierto es que llevo muchas horas sin quitármelo. Voy a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Daraen se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto la cara de Samus. ¿Qué tipo de aspecto tendría? Viendo lo alto que era, el estratega se imaginaba que sería un fortachón, y por alguna razón lo visualizaba calvo y con barba. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se quitó el casco y pudo ver una larga y preciosa melena rubia cayendo sobre la espalda de Samus. La cazarrecompensas pulsó un botón de su Power Suit y este se desmaterializó, quedándose en su traje Zero.

— En fin, Daraen, sobre tu ma... ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué me miras así?

— E-e-eres u-u...

— ¿"U"?

— ¡Eres una mujer!

— Eh... ¿Sí? ¿Y?

— ¡Eres una chica!

— Ya, desde que nací, sí. ¿Y? ¿Me explicas qué tiene de sorprendente?

— ¡Llevo todo este tiempo pensando que eras un hombre! ¡Ay, por Naga! Si Libra viera esto...

— Daraen. Ya. Cálmate. ¿Qué te crees, que me has ofendido, o algo? ¿Qué más da que te hayas confundido?

— Pero es que te he tratado de una forma que... Si hubiera sabido que...

— Rectifico. Ahora SÍ me estás empezando a ofender.

Samus se cruzó de brazos.

— Escucha, Daraen: soy Samus Aran, y eso no va a cambiar, sea hombre o mujer. Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida lo habría repetido si hubiera nacido de otro modo. ¿Entiendes?

Finalmente, el estratega se calmó.

— Perdona, perdona. Sé que tienes razón, pero es que en mi mundo... Bueno, le damos más importancia a eso. ¡Aunque hay muy buenas guerreras! Mira a Lucina, por ejemplo.

— No sé mucho de vosotros, pero Lucina se hizo pasar por hombre, ¿no? ¿Habrían cambiado mucho sus hazañas con un sexo distinto?

— No, claro que no. Habría actuado de la misma forma. Pero me he sorprendido mucho. No conocía tu sexo, Samus.

— Daba por hecho que sabías que soy una mujer. De todos modos, nunca es algo a lo que le haya dado importancia. En el espacio no existen hombres o mujeres: solo existe el valor y la habilidad. De hecho, algunos alienígenas terribles son de sexo femenino, como Mother Brain...

— Lo siento si te he ofendido. Te debo una disculpa.

— No me importa, Daraen. No me ofendo por estas cosas.

— Lo cierto es que no. Siempre he admirado tu capacidad para ser fría como un témpano.

— Pues ya está. No le des importancia.

— Samus...

— ¿Qué?

— Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

— Lo éramos antes de esta conversación, y lo seguimos siendo. A decir verdad, eres la única persona con la que he intimado en la Mansión Smash, y eso que llevo bastantes años aquí. Y es algo que valoro.

— Pareces enfadada...

— No, no lo estoy. Perdona si ha parecido eso. No estoy muy en contacto con otras personas y siempre he sido una loba solitaria. Por eso no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gente.

— Me alegra saber que me consideras amigo tuyo. Siempre me has parecido una persona impresionante, más allá de tu sexo. Tus grandes gestas hablan de ti.

— Muchas gracias, Daraen. Debo decir lo mismo.

La cazarrecompensas le tendió la mano al estratega.

— Aprecio mucho tu amistad. Gracias por entrenar y charlar conmigo.

Daraen le dio la mano a la guerrera.

— Lo mismo digo, amiga.

**Daraen y Samus llegan al nivel de apoyo A.**

* * *

**Apoyo S**

**Música recomendada: 71 I~Safety (Support Theme)**

Daraen estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, leyendo un libro. Entonces, algo golpeó sus zapatos.

— ¿Eh...? ¿Qué demonios es esto...?

Vio una pelotita naranja en el suelo. La reconoció enseguida: era la Morfosfera. Samus estaba intentando llamar su atención sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Tras golpear suavemente los pies de Daraen, la bola salió por debajo de la mesa y se dirigió hacia otra sala, sorprendiendo a Ganondorf, que estaba leyendo el periódico, y al Dúo Duck Hunt, que apaciblemente estaban durmiendo delante de la chimenea. Daraen se levantó y la siguió.

— ¿Samus? ¿Qué pasa?

— A ver, mira. Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas. A ver cómo te lo explico...

La cazarrecompensas se quitó su Power Suit y se quedó solamente con su traje Zero.

— Podrías habérmelo dicho directamente, sin hacerme señales extrañas...

— No podía, Daraen. Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio y no quiero que nos moleste nadie.

— Comprendo. Te escucho.

— Daraen... soy una loba solitaria. Te lo dije hace unos días, y de hecho lo sigo siendo. Estoy acostumbrada a no tener ningún tipo de compañía. Ni siquiera tras muchos años estando aquí, me he hecho amiga de nadie... salvo tú.

— ¿Preferirías que te dejara sola? Si es así, lo entiendo...

— No, Daraen. No es eso, sino todo lo contrario. Mira, sé que soy una persona muy opaca. También da la impresión de que soy fría, y probablemente lo sea. Pero me sentí dolida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Me dolió mucho que no supieras que era una chica. Sentí que... Hmm... que no me conocías realmente.

— Samus... lo siento mucho. No sabía que eso te importaba tanto.

— Y no debería hacerlo. Pero ocurre porque me he dado cuenta... de que te quiero.

— Samus... pero... yo...

— Sé que no puedes verme como una mujer, más tras darme cuenta de que hemos compartido muchos momentos sin que conocieras mi verdadera identidad. Pero tenía la necesidad de decírtelo.

— Samus... sí que te veo como una mujer. Y yo... yo también te quiero.

— No puede ser...

— Sí, Samus. Al principio sentía admiración por ti. Tras conocerte mejor, comenzaste a provocarme cierta atracción. Me parecías una persona extremadamente interesante. Quería conocer más cosas de ti, de tu mundo... me daba la impresión de que eras admirable.

— Daraen, yo...

— Y luego vi que esa persona perfecta... era una bellísima mujer. Que tras ese enorme armazón metálico latía el corazón de la mejor chica del Universo. Desde ese momento empecé a quererte yo también, Samus.

— Daraen, no quiero volver a estar sola. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Tras haberte conocido, no podría soportarlo.

— Lo mismo te digo. Cuando acabe este torneo, compraré un anillo para pedirte... que te vengas conmigo a Ylisse. Chrom te acogerá de buen grado, estoy seguro.

Samus le dedicó una sonrisa al estratega. Nunca había podido ver a la cazarrecompensas reír, y lo cierto es que le gustó. Tras eso, la chica respondió:

— Desde luego, seguro que Chrom no dice que no a una persona capaz de traer una tecnología superior a su reino. ¿Habéis oído hablar de la democracia en Ylisse? — dijo la guerrera en todo jocoso.

— No sé qué aceptación tendría algo así en mi mundo, pero supongo que todo se puede hablar — respondió Daraen entre risas.

**Daraen y Samus llegan al nivel de apoyo S.**

* * *

_NOTA DE VARANUS K: Sí, eso que habéis leído es una puya encubierta a Other M. Sí, Ramonium y yo odiamos ese juego._

_Saludos a todo el mundo y gracias por leer._


End file.
